Sting: The Ultimate Collection
Sting: The Ultimate Collection is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about current star Sting. Disc 1 *Bringing the Game Up a Level *The Blade Runners vs. Bret Wayne Sawyer and Sean O’Reilly - UWF Power Pro Wrestling • April 1986 *Sting & Rick Steiner vs. Mike Rotundo & Ron Simmons - NWA Southern Pro Wrestling • May 19, 1987 *NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*Ric Flair vs. Sting - NWA Pro Wrestling • January 2, 1988 *On the Map *Sting vs. Stan Lane - Main Event • October 2, 1988 *Sting vs. Butch Reed - Main Event • March 26, 1989 *Superstar *NWA World Television Championship Match :*Sting vs. Mike Rotundo - WCW World Championship Wrestling • April 1, 1989 *Sting vs. Ron Simmons - WCW Power Hour • August 18, 1989 *NWA World Television Championship :*Sting vs. Great Muta - WCW Power Hour • September 1, 1989 *Bleach Blonde Rivalry *NWA World Heavyweight Championship Match :*Ric Flair vs. Sting - Great American Bash • July 7, 1990 *Sting vs. Dutch Mantel - Main Event • September 2, 1990 Disc 2 *Blonde Sting WCW Wrestler Face of WCW *Sting vs. Nikita Koloff - Clash of the Champions XIV • June 14, 1991 *Sting & The Great Muta vs. The Steiner Brothers - WCW/New Japan Supershow II • January 4 1992 *Vader Rivalry *Bounty Match :*Sting vs. Big Van Vader - WCW WorldWide • February 9, 1992 *Sting, Barry Windham, Ricky Steamboat & Dustin Rhodes vs. The Dangerous Alliance (Rick Rude, Larry Zbyszko, Arn Anderson & Bobby Eaton) - WCW World Championship Wrestling • February 22, 1992 *Sting vs. Diamond Dallas Page - WCW Saturday Night • June 13, 1992 *Sting vs. Barry Windham - WCW Saturday Night • February 6, 1993 *Face Paint *Sting vs. Stunning Steve Austin - WCW Pro Wrestling • January 8, 1994 *Viewers Choice Match :*Sting vs. Ric Flair - WCW Nitro • November 6, 1995 *Sting vs. Arn Anderson - WCW Nitro • July 8, 1996 *Sting & “Macho Man” Randy Savage vs. The Nasty Boys - WCW Saturday Night • July 27, 1996 Disc 3 WCW Sting - The Crow The Crow Sting Becomes Free Agent WCW Nitro • October 21, 1996 WCW World Championship Match Hollywood Hogan vs. Sting Starrcade • December 28, 1997 Scorpion Death Lock Sting & Lex Luger vs. Hulk Hogan & “Macho Man” Randy Savage WCW Nitro • February 16, 1998 Sting vs. Kevin Nash WCW Nitro • April 6, 1998 Sting vs. Scott Steiner WCW Thunder • April 22, 1998 Wolfpak Sting & Kevin Nash vs. Harlem Heat WCW Nitro • June 15, 1998 Sting & The Warrior vs. Bret “Hitman” Hart & Hollywood Hogan WCW Nitro • October 12, 1998 Sting vs. Bret “Hitman” Hart WCW Nitro • October 19, 1998 Rafters Sting vs. “Macho Man” Randy Savage WCW Nitro • June 7, 1999 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Booker T vs. Sting WCW Nitro • July 31, 2000 Best 2 out of 3 Falls Match Sting vs. Jeff Jarrett WCW Thunder • September 13, 2000 Sting, Booker T & Goldberg vs. Jeff Jarrett & KroniK WCW Thunder • October 25, 2000 Sting vs. Ric Flair WCW Nitro • March 26, 2001 Images Sting The Ultimate Collection.00001.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00002.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00003.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00004.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00005.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00006.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00007.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00008.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00009.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00010.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00011.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00012.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00013.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00014.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00015.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00016.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00017.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00018.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00019.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00020.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00021.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00022.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00023.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00024.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00025.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00026.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00027.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00028.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00029.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00030.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00031.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00032.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00033.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00034.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00035.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00036.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00037.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00038.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00039.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00040.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00041.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00042.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00043.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00044.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00045.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00046.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00047.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00048.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00049.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00050.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00051.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00052.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00053.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00054.jpg Sting The Ultimate Collection.00055.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Sting External links * DVD at WWE shop.com Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases